Little One
by PDelaney
Summary: Max returns from Manticore for the second time. My version of how things should have turned out and the consequences. Rated M for some language and some lemons! Max/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you like it! This is written from Max's point of view, shortly after she returns from Manticore for the second time. My version of what should have happened when she returned to Logan and the consequences. I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters! Geez I wish I did!**

It had been a month since I escaped from Manticore for the second time in my life. A month since I ran directly to Logan and we professed our love for each other. A month since we made love. A month since I nearly killed him.

"Hey Little Missy, I've got a hot run in sector 4 with your name all over it, that is if you can stop daydreaming long enough to keep your job." Normal yelled at me from across Jam Pony.

I groaned, "I think I'm coming down with a bug, Normal. I think I'm gonna take a sick day."

"Sure you are. Probably just hung over." He rolled his eyes, thrusting a package into my arms.

I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't feeling well, but trust Normal to not believe me. I guess I have bailed too many times for him to really believe me. Sketchy rode up next to me with his ridiculous grin, waving a sandwich in my face.

"Yo, Max! You have to try this!"

One sniff and my stomach twisted. I barely had time to make it to a trash can before I was horking. I groaned, and my stomach heaved again.

"Damn, Boo, we gotta get you home." Original Cindy sympathized. "Normal, Max is taking a personal day."

Normal mumbled some sort of acknowledgement as he searched for something under his desk and coming up with disinfectant spray, which he proceeded to spray all around me. The smell made my stomach turn but thankfully I was able to hold back from any more vomiting.

I spent the rest of the day on the couch, throwing up. Original Cindy, ever my best girl, didn't leave my side. I insisted I was fine, but she made excuse after excuse not to leave. It had been awhile since she had said anything and I knew that the wheels in her head were turning.

"Tell me straight, Boo. How serious is this?" She didn't look at me as she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not even that bad. It's just a flu bug, I'll be over this bitch come morning. People get the flu all the time."

"Yeah they do, but are Transgenics on that list of people who get common viruses." She grimaced when she said the word _virus_. It wasn't a word that I wanted to hear. What I didn't want to admit was the fact that this worried me. She was right; the flu was something that Manticore had eliminated years before the X5's. This was something different. I desperately wanted to go to Logan. He would know what to do, he could make me better. But I couldn't. One touch of my skin would mean his death.

"Boo?" Cindy asked again making me realize that I hadn't answered the question.

"I'm not sure." I said vaguely, laughing at myself. A long time ago I had asked her if I was a female fog bank, well today I felt like one.

"Maybe you're preggers." Cindy laughed at herself, but I shot straight up in my seat. She looked at me seriously, "No. You and Logan?"

I didn't know what to say, I was too busy going over every detail of that night. I nodded slowly.

"Boo why didn't you tell me that you guys got busy? When did this happen? What about the virus?" She was talking a million miles an hour and I was feeling nauseous, again.

"The night I came back. It's what activated the virus and I didn't exactly want to talk about it. It wasn't exactly the proudest moment of my life okay?" I knew I was snipping at her but I couldn't help it.

"Okay, okay, ease off Boo." Cindy threw her hands up in defense. "So you guys didn't use anything?"

I stood up, I was feeling suddenly very claustrophobic. "Transgentics don't exactly have the same cycles as regular humans do."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I always thought..." I groaned as something clicked in my mind, "I'm so damn stupid."

"What is it? Talk to me." Cindy seemed nervous.

"X5's go into heat, like cats right? Well I always just figured that I could only get pregnant if I had unprotected sex during a heat cycle." I tried to explain the best I could while pacing our small living room.

"And that theory is wrong how?"

"Back at Manticore, they were pairing off couples as breeding partners since we blew up their DNA lab. They paired me up with Alec and-"

"They what?" Cindy gasped.

"Relax, we didn't do anything. But it just dawned on me, I wasn't in heat while I was there and they still paired us off. I must have been wrong." I was suddenly feeling nauseous again and sat back down on the couch, burying my head in my hands.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you think you got pregnant but that it might be Alec's?"

"Hell no! Logan is the only one I've been with since everything with Manticore." I involuntarily rubbed my stomach.

"What are you gonna do?" Cindy asked gently.

"I need to steal a pregnancy test." I said resolutely.

**A/N: What did you think? More to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything! Part 2! More to come so keep checking in!**

The next day I decided to stay home. Partially because I was still feeling like hell and partially because Original Cindy said she could get me a test without me having to resort to illegal means to get it. It had been two hours since she had left and it was killing me. The trill of my pager just about gave me a heart attack.

I groaned seeing that it was Logan. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Max." I could hear his smile on the other end. His voice made me ache, but I stopped myself. I wasn't that girly girl who went all weak at the sound of her man's voice. Anyways, he was hardly my man. I barely saw him anymore. It was too cruel to see him and know that I loved him and not be able to be near him.

"What's up?" I tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I stopped by to see Joshua this morning and he said that you hadn't been by in a few days, said you were sick. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I silently cursed Joshua for his big heart and even bigger mouth. "I'm fine Logan, just a bit of a cold."

"Oh… okay." He didn't' sound like he believed me, "I thought it might have been the seizures."

"Nope, just a case of the sniffles." I tried to sound normal, but at the moment, all I wanted to do was throw up.

"I can come over you know, bring you anything you need." I could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Logan." I said insinuating what we both knew.

"Come on, Max." I hear the desperation in his voice, "Don't push me away."

I felt a tear streak down my cheek, a sensation I didn't feel often, "It's just too hard, Logan."

"Don't make it harder than it has to be. We'll get through this, just don't shove me out of your life." Logan was starting to sound irritated.

"I can't shove you. I can't touch you remember?" There was a fair amount of malice to my voice but I couldn't stop it. Where the hell was Original Cindy?

"Max, I love you. Don't you remember me telling you that? Don't you remember how simply perfect that night was?" It was hard to tell, but I was convinced he was crying.

I remembered alright. I remembered the caress of his hands, the way he whispered his love for me as we laid in each other's embrace. I also remember the way his body began to seize. I also remember Asha saving the day. "I remember alright. I remember watching you almost die." The tears were falling freely, "You know what, why don't you just invite Asha over? I'm sure she'd love that."

I hung up before he could argue, throwing the phone to the other end of the couch. It was another half an hour before Cindy got back home.

"Sorry I'm late, Boo." She smiled sympathetically. "I wanted to give you some options." She poured at least seven different pregnancy tests onto the couch next to me.

"Let's get this bitch over with." I said, feeling more stoic than I would have thought possible.

An hour later, Cindy was seated on the couch and I was pacing the room again.

"Damn…..Damn… Damn." Cindy kept saying.

"Okay that is not helping!" I growled, "Shit!"

"Boo… you're pregnant." Cindy said simply.

"Don't say that word."

"Pregnant? Max, there ain't no denying it. You knocked up. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I absently stroked my still flat stomach.

"You gonna keep it?"

"I don't know."

Cindy eyed me stroking my stomach, "You know who should have a say in this?"

I laughed merciously, only to keep myself from laughing. "Oh yeah I can really see Logan, Eyes Only, savior of the universe being a huge fan on abortion."

Cindy nodded, "True dat. But, Boo, you gotta tell him. The sooner the better."

"I just need a few minutes." I said quickly before heading to my room and slamming the door.

I stood in front of my mirror, lifting up my shirt and inspecting my stomach from every angle. I rubbed it, thinking of the alien creature growing inside of me. I wondered if it would look like Logan. I hoped so, he had the most beautiful blue-green eyes I had ever seen. I could imagine a little boy running around Logan's apartment that looked just like him. I could imagine Logan tucking him in at night after reading him a story. I could imagine Logan rubbing and kissing my rounded pregnancy belly. We had created this baby out of the most beautiful moment I had ever experienced. This child growing inside of me was the result of our love. There was no way I could get rid of it. I didn't realize that I was crying again until one salty tear dripped down my neck. I wiped the tears away, and yanked my shirt back down over my stomach. I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my leather jacket and riding gloves. I strode out of my room and grabbed my bike.

"What are you going to do, Boo?" Cindy asked from the couch.

"I'm going to tell Logan that he is going to be a father." I said resolutely.

"Go get 'em, Boo!" Cindy beamed and I was out the door.

The ride to Logan's penthouse seemed to take ages. I was antsy. I almost chickened out and turned back around about ten times. But I knew that I had to do this, for our child.

I threw open the door as soon as I got there, not waiting to ring the doorbell. Not like I ever used it much anyways.

"Logan!" I called for him but was greeted with silence, "Logan, you home?"

"Max?" I heard his voice call from his bedroom.

I redirected myself and made my way to his bedroom. I stopped short when I saw him. He had just gotten out the shower. He was completely dressed but was just finishing towel drying his hair. It was standing up in the spikes that I dreamed about tousling. I remembered how it felt as I tugged it between my fingers in the heat of passion. My cheeks flushed with heat as I involuntary glanced toward his bed. I hadn't been in here since that night. Memories flooded my mind. This room held the best memory of my life, and also the worst.

"Max? What's wrong?" Logan looked worried. My stomached turned and I ran past him into the still humid bathroom, throwing up into his toilet.

It wasn't long before he had caught up and was standing at a safe distance, looking worried. "Max what's wrong?"

I could see his fingers twitch. It was obvious that he wanted to help in some way, to caress me and make me feel better. "I'll be fine." I felt better so I slowly pulled myself up.

"It's not just a cold." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

I shook my head, "Let's go sit in the living room." I couldn't have this conversation here, not so close to his bedroom.

Neither of us said anything as he got situated. He was seated on the couch and I was looking out the window and the Seattle rain. I was glad for the distraction, but Logan was not.

"Max what is going on? You made it seem pretty clear today that you were not in the mood to see anytime soon and now you are here and really sick. You've got me pretty worried here Max."

I could see his reflection in the window and I turned to stand a little closer to him. "Logan the thing is….I…" I sighed; I had no idea how to say this. "It's not a cold."

"Yeah I gathered that while you were throwing up. Tell me the truth, Max. Transgenics don't just get sick." Logan honestly looked worried; he probably thought I was dying. I had to end his torture.

"I'm not sick, not really." I said simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: How will Logan react? More is coming! Tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So Max is pregnant… how is Logan going to react? I don't own anything!

"I'm not sick, not really." I said simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm pregnant."

Logan didn't move. In fact, he hardly blinked. Somewhere in the house I could hear a clock ticking. I was feeling so many emotions at once that I couldn't choose which one to act on. I wanted to cry, run, throw up, scream, punch, and probably many more. I hated that he wasn't saying anything. I hated that I didn't know what he was thinking. I had to know what he was thinking.

"Logan?" I asked barely above a whisper. "What are you thinking? Say something?"

He looked at me with such intensity, "You're sure?"

I sighed in relief at finally hearing his voice, "Seven pregnancy tests can't be wrong."

He nodded, "And it's mine?"

"There could never be anyone else." I answered with such honesty that I started to cry again.

Before I knew it he was off the couch and rushing to me, beaming from ear to ear. He caressed the skin that showed from my shirt raising up. My body jolted with the electricity of the touch that I hadn't felt in a month.

"Logan!" I yelled as he looked at me, realizing what he had just done. "Oh my god."

I could see him start to sweat already, "Damn it." I grabbed Logan's phone, dialing Cindy.

"Hey Boo, how'd Roller Boy take it?" Cindy asked curious.

"He touched me. I need you to take him to the hospital."

"Damn, I'll be there soon."

Logan had since collapsed back onto the couch. "God Logan, why did you have to do that?"

He looked at me, smiling despite his obvious pain. "I had to feel it. We're going to have a baby."

I felt the tears slide down my face. I couldn't believe that I was going to lose him the day I found out I was having his child. I couldn't handle it, I wanted this thing out of me. If I could I would have pulled it out myself. "Logan, please just hang in there. We're gonna get you to a hospital. Please just hang in there."

Logan nodded, gasping for breath, "You just… take care… of our baby. I love you Max." He eyes were getting heavier and I could tell that he was close to passing out.

"I love you too Logan."

It felt like hours before the doctors would see me. Cindy waited patiently by my side. It took everything in me not to slam Logan's doctor, Sam Carr, into the wall the moment he walked into the hall and demand information from him. He came directly towards me with a grim look on his face.

"What's happening, Sam?" I pleaded desperately.

"It's bad, Max. The only thing I could think would work is if he got another Transgenics blood. I mean you are an immune carrier, another person with the immunity might be able to help, but I have no idea if it'll work. It's a long shot."

I felt nauseous, whether from the baby or the fact that I was loosing Logan, I wasn't sure. I ran to a nearby trashcan and threw up until my stomach was empty and then I began to dry heave.

"Max are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Max is pregnant. Logan is the father." Original Cindy answered for me.

"We'll do everything we can, but we could really use some uninfected blood."

"Hand me your phone," I whipped my mouth as I turned back to Sam, "I need to call Alec."

With a little arm pulling I was able to convince Alec to come in. He only stayed about an hour and then left. After that all we could do was wait. It was after dark before Dr. Carr returned, this time he was smiling.

"How is he doing?"

"He is recovering just fine, he's asking for you." Sam smiled.

"You heard the man, Boo. He's gonna be just fine. Go in there." OC nudged me.

I shook my head, "I can't… I can't risk it. I think I'm gonna walk home, I could use from fresh air. This hospital smell is making me nauscious."

"Max, you can't just leave him." OC said desperately.

"Just leave it." I snapped and made my way quickly out of the hospital. I headed to Crash, looking for something, anything to distract me.

I was walking down the stairs when I bumped into Alec. "Hey Mamma Bear!" Alec greeted me, Cindy had told him while he was helping at the hospital "How's Logan?"

"He's fine." I answered shortly, walking down the rest of the steps. I realized that I wasn't in the mood to talk and couldn't drink, so coming to Crash was pointless. "Thanks for that by the way.

He let me to a table and sat me down, looking at me with the tender look he rarely ever got, "You okay?"

"Oh just peachy." I replied sarcastically, "You know, I'm gonna smash somebodies head if I don't get this virus bitch taken care of."

"Woah woah! Don't you think you and Logan have done enough damage while copulating for awhile." Alec smirked.

I groaned, "I don't want to fix it so we can have sex. I want to fix it so he touch his baby."

"Hey I could probably help you guys look." Alec offered.

"You would help?" I raised my eyebrow, not believing it for one minute.

"Yeah, and you know, if you're needing some money to find a doctor, I can bring you on a few… salvage missions. Nothing too crazy, but enough to help you afford what is bound to an expensive Doc."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because if you remember correctly, I kinda screwed up what you had with that last Doc."

"You know, if I remember completely correctly, it's your fault we are in all of this mess." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "So yeah, I think you should help fund this venture. But any word of this to Logan or anyone else and you will be useless to women if you catch my drift. Dealio?"

"Max, no maiming my golden boy." Normal reminded me in a bored tone. I let go of Alec's shirt.

"It's a deal. You know I have something we could do tonight if you're up for it."

"So what's the action?" I asked him.

"Ah your typical Robin Hood." He smiled, clearly proud of himself for using a popular reference.

"Steal from the rich and give to the needy. I being the needy, who is the rich?"

"Tattoo artist that just happens to be pretty big gang leader up in sector 7."

"Let's do this." I gave him a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am loving them, keep them coming! I have a few more chapters under my belt already just in case the next few days get hectic… which they no doubt will. I can't keep our lovebirds out of my head, so I am sure I will find time to write even it's into the wee hours of the night! Enjoy!**

"_Okay Max, this is getting ridiculous."_ Logan's sigh came out loudly on my voicemail, _"I know it's risky but I have to see you. We need to talk. You're having my baby for god's sake. I've looked for you at work, at your house. Nobody seems to want to tell me where you are. Just… please."_

"I know you don't want to hear it from me, but you gotta go see him. It's been a month." Alec said, rifling through his fridge for something to eat, "I know how I would feel if I was in his place."

"Please Alec, like you would ever care enough about anyone enough to get them pregnant." I snapped.

"Ouch, Max that really cuts me deep." Alec clutched his heart in fake pain.

I had been spending a lot of time at Alec's place. We were pulling jobs nearly every night. We had gotten quite a bit of money but not nearly enough. My nausea wasn't helping either. Our jobs had to be easy ones so we didn't have to worry about me… or the baby.

"But really, Max. Go to him." Alec said sympathetically.

"Fine, but you're covering my ass with Normal today." I remarked, stealing the apple he had found out of his hand and taking a deep bite.

The ride to Fogle Tower was a long one, longer than I remembered it being. The elevator ride also seemed to take an abnormally lengthy amount of time. I decided to ring the doorbell, unsure how this worked now.

Logan pulled the door open and froze, staring at me and my barely bumped stomach. For anyone who didn't know, I just looked like I had eaten one too many burgers. He seemed to be fixated with my stomach. I couldn't really blame him. I had no idea what to say or do. I wanted to run, I didn't want to risk infecting him again.

"I shouldn't have come." I shook my head and started to back away.

"Max, don't go, please." The pleading in his voice made me stop, "I need to talk to you."

I sighed as he made way for me to enter. I walked in and straight to the living room. I couldn't help but notice a book about babies on the coffee table. For the millionth time I wished the virus didn't exsist. I couldn't help but wonder what we would be doing right now if the virus didn't exist. Would I be living here? Would we be married? I cursed myself for allowing myself to wonder. There is no reason to daydream over something that would never happen.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, clearing his throat.

I put my hands in my pockets, "Nauseous."

He let out an awkward laugh, "I bet. Speaking of which, I have something for you." He went into his office and came back moments later with a large pill bottle. "Sam gave these to me once I was discharged. He figured you probably wouldn't be able to get ahold of these without a doctor wanting to do all sorts of tests on you."

He handed me the prenatal vitamins. He was right. I tried to go in a few days after I found out but they wanted blood samples to be sure I was really pregnant. I guess vitamins were a hot commodity now. "Thanks Logan. These are great."

He nodded, "You hungry?"

I shook my head, "No I just ate at Alec's."

I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I could tell that it wasn't a good one, "Alec… thought you couldn't stand the guy?"

I groaned, "Don't go there, Logan. He's just helping me out. I've got a lot going on. This isn't exactly easy on me."

Logan nodded, but not a good nod. "You think this has been a cake walk for me? You tell me you're pregnant and then you disappear for a month. What the hell, Max? You can't just keep this from me."

"I'm trying to protect you." I growled.

"I don't want to be protected, not from this. That is my baby growing inside of you; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Logan accused.

"Of course it does." I said in a low whisper.

"Max you can't push me away, especially now. We'll figure this out."

"I want to believe that, but what if we can't? What if seven months from now I am still infected and we have this baby and you can't touch it? Are you going to live its entire life without being able to be near it? Wouldn't it just be easier for me to fade out of your life, so we don't have to feel this pain?" I asked him the questions that I asked myself ever since I walked out of that hospital a month ago. Questions that, until seeing this look on his face, I was sure I had the answers to.

"It's a risk I am going to have to take." Logan said resolutely. "I would rather see your stomach grow and watch our child grow up but have to keep my distance, then to read this damn book about what you would be going through and wondering if you were safe, what it looked like. I can't live like this anymore. We'll figure this out, Max. I know we will. Just please, don't push me out of your life. I love you, Max. Please remember that. That before we created this child I told you that I loved you. That hasn't changed, it never will."

I didn't know what to say. I wiped a tear off of my cheek and smiled at him, "Logan Cale, always so confident that he can fix everything."

"That's cause I always get what I want." He smirked.

"You wanted this?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"The most beautiful and amazing woman in the entire world loves me and is having my baby… that sounds like a dream come true to me." He stepped forward.

I blushed, "Too bad it's all screwed up."

"We'll figure that out, Max. In the meantime, let me make you dinner and we can talk about this."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought I would give you guys one more chapter to tie you over. I'm going to be at work basically 12 hours a day for the next three days, although I have a suspicion that I will probably be writing during my lunch breaks. Here is a flashback of the night Max returned and got our lovebirds tangled up in this mess. Warning: Lemons! This is my opinion on what should have happened. As usual, I don't own anything!**

_All of my senses were alive. I was in Logan's apartment. I never thought I would have seen this place ever again. I heard Logan's voice coming from his office. I walked silently to him. He was standing in front of his computer, no doubt working on something for Eye's Only. I wanted to run to him, to pull him close, but all I could do was look at the back of his head. I had dreamt of this moment for so long, that it hardly felt real._

_He must have sensed something out of the normal because he turned around. "Max." He said breathlessly. In an instant he was out of his chair and stroking my hair. _

"_We have to get you out of here." I said trying not to let my emotions get in the way._

"_You're alive." He beamed and before I could stop him, his lips were on mine. His kiss was urgent, his tongue slid into my mouth and I let out a groan. His taste was addicting and all I wanted was more. I needed to feel alive, I needed to feel him. Our kiss became brutal, both fighting for dominance. Our hands grasped for something to hold onto, to keep up from flying away. _

_His hand settled on my breast, gently kneading it. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away gasping for breath, "We should…. Probably stop." _

_I shook my head, capturing his lips with mine once again. He groaned when I pulled back. "We've spent too many days waiting. I don't want to wait anymore." I whispered into his ear, "I love you."_

_Logan pulled me close, running his hands through my now long hair. "I love you, Max."_

_I pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes. "I need you, Logan. Make love to me."_

_In an instant he had gathered me into his arms and was carrying me into his bedroom. He set me down and shut the door, but he didn't make it much further. I shoved him against the door, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him into another bruising kiss. I could feel his erection pressed again me. I rolled my hips against him, eliciting a moan out of him. I did it again and he slammed his fist against the door, "God, Max you are going to be the death of me."_

_His words sent a fire through my body, "Take me."_

_I didn't have to tell him twice, he moved us quickly to the bed. He tossed me onto the mattress and crawled up my body kissing every inch of my legs. My breath hitched as he got closer and closer to my heated core which was dripping with arousal. He kissed me through my camouflage pants. My hips flew off the bed at even such a light touch and I moaned his name loudly._

_Logan moaned, "Say it again." He palmed me through my pants._

"_Logan!" I yelled. When he removed his hand I looked down, noticing that I was still in Manticore camouflage. "Take these off of me Logan, I never want to see them ever again."_

_Within moments I was laying under him in nothing but my bra and underwear. They were Manticore issued but at the moment I didn't care. _

"_You are so beautiful, Max." Logan said reverently. He cupped my breast through my bra and I moaned._

"_Touch me." I pleaded._

_With a quick flick he had unsnapped my bra and took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. Lavishing it with his tongue and teeth. "Oh Logan." I moaned._

_His hand traveled down my stomach and under my panties. I gasped in anticipation. I didn't have to wait long before his plunged a finger deep inside me. My hips bucked against his hand, trying to gain as much friction as possible. The mixture of his sucking my nipples and plunging into me was sweet torture but I needed more._

"_Jesus Max!" Logan groaned against my nipple, causing a vibration to go through my body and I moaned._

"_Please Logan…. Please." I begged him. I need to feel him inside me, and I needed to feel it now._

"_What do you want, Max?" He increased his speed inside of me._

"_I….oh god yes…. I want you!" I moaned._

"_You have me Max." He smirked._

"_I need you inside me."_

_He continued his torture inside of me, circling my clit with his thumb, "I am inside of you."_

_I practically screamed with pleasure and frustration. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed him. He let out an animalistic moan and stopped his attentions to my nether regions. "I want you to make love me. I want you," I stroked his erection to show him exactly what I meant, "I want you inside of me. Right. Now."_

_In a flash the rest of our clothes were thrown to the ground and we were laying skin again skin. "I don't have anything." Logan suddenly panicked._

_I silenced him and a roll of my hips against his erection, "We're fine."_

_He looked at me unsure for a moment, but I rolled my hips against him one more time and that seemed to solidify his decision. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, resting in front of my entrance. "Please Logan, I can't wait anymore. I need you."_

_He moaned and moved into me with one swift moment. We both called out at the feeling of finally being one. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him down as he slowly thrust into me. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He kissed me._

_Our lovemaking soon turned into anything but slow or gentle, but that was what we needed. We needed to feel alive and to feel each other. We had the rest of our lives for slow, gentle sex. Tonight it was rough and it was perfect. It wasn't long before I screamed out in climax and Logan followed quickly after, collapsing and riding out our waves of bliss in each other's arms. _

_It was several long moments before any of us could maintain rational thought. "That was…" Logan started._

"_Perfect." I beamed. I looked over at him and saw that he was still very sweaty and had labored breathing. "Logan, are you okay?"_

_He looked at me with terror in his eyes, "Max." His body started to shake._

"_Logan?" I panicked, pulling him into my arms, "Logan, what is happening?"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," A familiar voice came from the other side of the room, "You're only going to make it worse."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back to our normal timeline now! Our lovebirds deal with some trust and a little bit of adorable-ness that I just couldn't help but write. **

"So now that Logan is back in the picture, are you going to key him into what you and Alec are up to?" Cindy asked me as we sat eating during our lunch hour.

I shrugged, "I don't know things are still complicated."

Cindy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Logan's got plenty of money to fund a cure and the resources to find a doc for ya. Why do you need Alec?"

The truth was that I didn't know. Maybe it was because it was easier to be around Alec. I didn't have to worry about killing him or feeling vulnerable. Maybe it was because I didn't love Alec and somehow, in my screwed up mind, that made it easier.

"It's just going to be torture for both of us. We both know that this is just going to kill us." I played with my food not wanting to look Cindy in the eye.

"That's the truth, but Max, you straight up love each other. You got the miracle of life growing in ya. Original Cindy thinks that if Logan is willing to work through it, that you should at least give the boy a chance."

I nodded, she was right of course. "I just can't lose him." I admitted.

"The way I see it, girl, is that what you've been doing the last month _was_ losing him. Just because it's of your choosing doesn't mean that it was any easier than him dying. I've seen the way you mope around. Do you want this baby to grow up without it's daddy?"

I remembered my childhood, shivering at the thought that Lydecker was the closest thing I had to a father figure. I thought of my mother for what had to have been the millionth time since getting pregnant. She had tried to protect me and give me a good life, but she just wasn't strong enough. Well, Manticore had made me strong and with that strength I was going to protect my child with everything I have and give it the best life. Not even I could deny that having Logan in its life would give it the best chance at a good life.

"Relationships are about trust, Boo. You can't keep him from this." I was beginning to wonder when Cindy had gotten so smart.

"You're right." I replied and headed toward the pay phone, dialing Logan's number. "It's me." I couldn't stop the thrill I felt when I heard his voice. "You busy?"

"_No I'm just walking in my door."_ I could hear his keys jingling over the phone.

I smiled, "I love hearing you say that you're walking."

"_Thanks to our friend, Phil_." Logan's voice betrayed the broad smile that was no doubt on his face.

"I'm heading over." I said simply before hanging up. I threw a few bills on the table and looked at Cindy, "I'm gonna go figure this bitch out."

Cindy nodded with a smile as I walked out of the restaurant and to my bike. Thankfully I was already in Logan's sector so I didn't have to deal with the lines at the sector checkpoints.

Logan was just finishing up an Eyes Only hack when I walked in. I stood far enough away that it seemed safe. "Did you catch the bad guy?"

Logan turned around with a smile, getting out of his seat and headed to the kitchen, "This time. Although I must say, it's getting more complicated without my own personal Transgenic around. I was just gonna have lunch, you hungry?"

"Nah, I had a big lunch with Cindy and it's not really agreeing with the baby." I absently rubbed my stomach, silently wishing the nausea away. "Why don't you get Asha to help you out?"

Logan peered around the door of the fridge, "I could probably get you something to help with the nausea."

I waved him off, "I figure I only have a few more weeks, I can deal with it. Where has Asha been lately?" Not that I was too broken up about Asha not being around but I was curious.

"The S1W has been getting a lot of heat lately, so their laying low up state." He explained creating himself a salad. "You sure you're not hungry?"

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled.

"So, not that I mind you dropping by, but what's up?" Logan didn't look up as he drizzled some dressing on his salad making my stomach flip.

"I wanted to tell you something."

Something in my voice must have tipped him off because he set down what he was working on and turned to look at me, showing that I had his undivided attention. "Should I be sitting down?"

I sighed, "No, it's just… Alec and I have been pulling these small jobs the last month or so…" Logan had that look on his face, that look that he got when he was mad and worried. A face I was pretty sure he saved especially for me. "It was just to raise money for a cure and the baby. None of them were dangerous." I added the last part lamely.

Logan neglected his food and walked past me without saying anything. He looked out of the windows onto the city, which was surprisingly sunny today. "Why do we keep doing this, Max?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I thought it would be easier to be apart and I needed the money."

"So is this why you are back? For the money?" Logan asked, the betrayal evident in his voice.

"Logan, I am not Val. I was not trying to hurt you. I was doing what I was trained to do. But the jobs are over. Whether you kick me out now and refuse to talk to me again. The jobs are over. I wanted to tell you because that's what people, who are in relationships do, they don't lie to each other." I was beginning to doubt if this was the right decision, but I knew deep down that if this was going to work, we had to deal with our emotions. Logan and I could handle mutants and near death situations, but emotions were a ground we had never really covered. We had both been hurt so much by the people in our past that we didn't know how to trust each other.

Logan finally turned around to look at me and to my surprise, he was smiling. He walked so he was just a foot away from me, closer than I had let him come since he went to the hospital. "Anything you need, Max, I want you to come to me. I want to give you and our child everything. Is there anything you need now?"

The smile on his face made me want to melt. "A new bike?" I teased.

He grimaced, "I hate that you ride that thing. If anything I'll buy you a car."

I shook my head, "No can do. You can't take my bike away from me."

"What else can I get for you?" Logan laughed.

"Cookie dough ice cream." I said with mock seriousness.

Logan laughed again, and I made a mental note to make him laugh more, I like the sound of his laughter. "I think I can handle that. I know a place not far from here that sells it, but on one condition. I drive."

We walked into the ice cream shop that looked like the Pulse had never hit it. It was sparkling clean, not an ounce of dirt could be found anywhere. Logan ordered me some cookie dough and got himself some rocky road. I about gagged with the lady told us that my two scoops would cost twenty dollars. Logan waved me off, leading us to a table.

"Logan you didn't have to do that. That's a ridiculous amount to pay for ice cream." I was still in disbelief.

He shook it off, "My rocky road cost thirty-five. Well worth it once you take a bite."

I looked at him questioningly before taking a lick, "Damn this is good!"

Logan smirked, "See I told you that it's all worth it."

"Best twenty dollars I've ever tasted." I moaned taking another lick.

"That baby giving you a sweet tooth?"

"You have no idea." I smiled between licks.

"I'll get a gallon to keep in my freezer for whenever you crave some."

I shook my head, "Absolutely not. A gallon would set you back a hundred bucks at least."

Logan looked at me seriously, "I told you I would take care of you. I want to do this, let me do this."

I looked him over and realized that there was no way I could convince him otherwise. "I'm going to be so fat."

He smiled, taking my statement as an agreement to the gallon, "You're having a baby, you're supposed to gain weight."

"With you around I'm going to be three hundred pounds by the time I have this baby."

"All the more to love." Logan smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I could get used to this. I had to remind myself to thank Cindy for being a genius. In my mind, this was pretty damn perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

"I tried to call you last night. Where were you?" Logan accused as we headed down the elevator. I was five months pregnant and we were headed to a doctor Logan knew to find out the sex of the baby. I had never looked forward to anything as much as I was looking forward to this day, leave it Logan to ruin it.

"Hanging out at Crash." I answered, trying not to sigh too heavily.

"With Alec?" He tried to keep his tone neutral but I could hear the jealousy deep in his voice.

"Logan." I groaned, "Can we leave Alec out of this? This is a big day." I rubbed my now protruding belly. I was definitely and unmistakably pregnant now. I was glad that now people couldn't mistake me for just fat.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I hate it that he is arrogant about you." I hated that it bothered him so much. I knew though, that once this virus was taken care of, Logan wouldn't find Alec as much of a threat and they would probably get along better.

"We've been over this before Logan. Alec is just a friend." It was the complete truth. We stopped our little missions the day I promised Logan we would. Alec was simply a friend that I enjoyed hanging out with. Little did Logan know that after our appointment, we would be meeting up with a doctor that Alec had found. A few weeks ago, Alec ran into a guy he had done a job with at Manticore and the two got talking and apparently he knew this renowned geneticist that was willing to meet Logan and me. Then I could explain it all to Logan and he could stop looking at me like I was betraying him. Then we can figure out how to make a family in this screwed up world.

The doctors office was posh, the way I expect almost every office was before the Pulse. Now this was a rare sight. This is the place were all the rich went, the ones that could afford more than just basic hospital care. I was once again glad that Logan was our baby's father. I wanted to give our Little One the best life he can possibly have in this world.

I sat in one of the chairs as Logan filled out the information on the clipboard. This wasn't the first time we had been here so we had settled into a rhythm. I smiled as Logan hesitantly wrote_ Ms. Max Guevera_. Before I was pregnant, the thought of getting married seemed like a foreign idea. It wasn't something a revved up human would do. But for whatever reason, the maternal instinct in me liked the idea of being his wife. No matter what we had been through in the last two years, I still loved him. And hopefully soon I will be able to touch him.

"Ms. Guevera?" The nurse called and I tried not to laugh as Logan sighed.

The nurse led us into the room with the ultrasound machine, instructing me to lie down. Logan sat in the corner with the chair turned so he could see the screen. He looked jittery. Excited and tortured at the same time. It was the same face Logan had been using for the last 3 months. I just wanted to grab him and shake him and tell him to be happy, that hopefully this would soon all be over.

"Max, Logan." Doctor Baker greeted us as she entered the room with her clipboard. "How are you guys feeling? Nervous, excited?"

I rubbed my stomach, "I think a little bit of both."

She nodded, "Sounds just about right. Well let's not keep you waiting."

I was once again thankful that she didn't ask too many questions. Most people would be curious as to why a couple expecting a child wouldn't come near each other. As she prepped the machines, I looked over at Logan only to see him looking me in the eyes as well.

I smiled at him, hoping to show him how much I loved him. I knew that this had to be killing him, it was killing me. We seemed to be doing this backwards; well I had kinda done my whole life backwards. This isn't the way things were supposed to go. We were supposed to wake up that next morning in each other's arms and he would have made me some over the top breakfast. We would spend the whole day staring at each other and talking about the future. Maybe we would have even gone on some dates. Then one day he would have proposed with a ridiculously big ring that I could never accept and we would have a good old fashioned fancy wedding with all his aristocrat family and Original Cindy and Sketchy would terrify them all at the reception. Then would get pregnant. Not now, not while everything is so screwed up.

"Alright this is going to be a little cold." Doctor Baker warned me as she squirted that goo onto my swollen stomach. "Do you have a preference either way?"

"Either way, it's a miracle." Logan said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded and swirled that machine around my stomach trying to figure out the best position to see the gender of the baby. Our baby. She let out a happy sigh and turned to us. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl."

The tears we instantly streamed down my cheeks as I looked over to Logan who was also crying. I could see his fingers twitching and I knew that he was fighting the urge to run to me. I desperately wanted his arms around me, but I reminded myself that soon enough he should be able to.

The rest of the appointment went by in a flash. I was in shock, the most blissful shock of my life. We left with several copies of the ultrasound pictures. Logan was beaming from ear to ear as we walked out the doors.

"Logan," I called to him, stopping him from getting in his car. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to follow me."

He looked confused, "Oh I thought you might want to come back to my place and we could talk… about our baby girl."

I beamed, "Later, this is really important."

He reluctantly agreed and I lead him to what appeared to be an abandoned building. The doctor was on the third floor so I took the stairs.

"Max, why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"Just trust me, you'll like this." I reassured him.

I found the room the man had said he would be and walked in. It was just like I had expected, the room was full of high tech machines and gadgetry that any geneticist would need. I turned to look at Logan to see if he had put it all together, but he just looked confused.

A man in a white lab coat started to walk towards us, "You must be Cindy."

I looked pointed at Logan for him to go along with it, "That's me."

"Excellent," He smiled, eying my stomach, "Well let's see what we can do for you."

Logan looked at me, demanding an explanation. I smiled, "This is Doctor Amadeus, one of the leading geneticists out there right now who isn't completely corrupt."

Realization dawned on Logan's face, "I've heard of you. You've done some spectacular work."

"Well if I can figure out your little virus friend here, I would consider it my finest work. From what Cindy has told me, it's a sophisticated virus."

"You don't know that half of it." I groaned.

"How did you find him? Why didn't you tell me anything about this?" Logan asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, not hush." I scolded him with a wink.

"Wait," Amadeus looked between us, "Is this your child?" He asked Logan.

Logan beamed with fatherly pride, "Yes, that is my daughter in there."

Amadeus grunted, apparently deep in thought, and walked over to a piece of paper and began scribbling furiously, "How long after becoming pregnant were you made carrier of this virus?"

"It was injected into me a few days before we conceived." I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"And the baby is in good health?" Amadeus asked, still writing.

"One of the healthiest babies our doctor has seen in a while, and she said that half an hour ago. She is a very prestigious doctor, so I take her word seriously." Logan answered.

"Interesting, very interesting." He mumbled.

"Would you mind keying us into what is so interesting?" I snapped.

He looked up at us as though he had forgotten that we were in the room, "Oh yes, yes. You see, when a woman is with child the process of creating that child changes parts of you. Higher hormones and many other things change during this period."

Logan and I looked at him confused; I had no idea how this had to do with anything.

The doctor groaned, "In all rights, your baby should never have been able to survive your womb. The virus should have attacked his half of the DNA that was forming your child. But it didn't. Something about combining your DNA on such a cellular level created a cure if you will."

I looked at him, "Are you sure? That seems a little fantastical."

"I'll have to do tests of course, but I just don't see how the child could survive it unless it had immunity to the virus _or_ that somehow that baby being inside of you changed the virus, making it harmless."

I didn't know which one of his theories was more likely but at this point I didn't care. I wanted to be able to touch the man I loved. "Well whatever tests you need to do, let's do it."

"First things first, the money I was promised?" Amadeus said a little awkwardly, obviously this was his first time doing anything under the table.

I pulled an envelope out of my jacket and handed it to him. Logan muttered something about how I got that, but I ignored him for the moment, "Half now, half once you figure this out."

Amadeus nodded, "Fair enough. I'll need blood samples from both of you."

Once he had drawn a vial of each of our blood, we left the room to give him a few minutes to work it out. We had barely made it into the hall before Logan pounced with questions.

"How much money did you just give him?"

"Fifty grand." I said as non-chalanty as I could but when I saw his face, I knew I should explain, "It's the money Alec and I had raised that month, plus some money he owed me from a baseball incident. I know you said you wanted to pay for it all, but look at it this way, it's my money that I earned."

"I guess if it's your money, than that's fine. I just get so defensive about Alec." Logan admitted, "I was afraid that maybe you have changed your mind about me…"

I shook my head laughing, "I could only ever love you, Logan. The second we get this bitch figured out, I'm not letting you leave that bed for a week, pregnancy belly or not. You haven't seen what a Transgenic can really do in bed." I winked seductively at him as he let out a strangled breath. I grinned, knowing that my words had affected him.

It wasn't long before Amadeus called us back in. "Alright well, the virus is still active in your blood, but the good news is that it doesn't seem to be as fast acting as you told me it was in the beginning. That means that the baby is changing things, or that the strain is weakening as time continues. I would like to get a sample of the babies cord blood to do some more tests."

"Is that safe?" I clutched my stomach protectively.

"For a regular doctor no, but I have done it dozens of times." Amadeus said confidently.

"Whatever it takes." I said trying to match his confidence.

**A/N: Will it work? Will Logan ever understand that Alec isn't a threat? What in the world are they going to name their beautiful baby girl? And most importantly, will I ever be able to sleep again without our lovebirds plaguing my mind? I'm guessing not… at least not anytime soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What would you say to pancakes?" Logan called from around the corner.

I was in the guest bathroom, brushing out my hair. It had grown significantly during my time at Manticore but ever since I had gotten pregnant it was growing like a weed. It seemed like Cindy had to cut it every week. I had slept in Logan's second guest bedroom for the third time in the week since we had gone to see Amadeus. Neither of us could bare sleeping in his real bed until this virus was taken care of, but ever since learning that we were going to have a little girl, we could hardly bare to be apart. It was finally looking like things were turning around.

"That sounds perfect to me." I said putting the brush down on the counter and walking into the kitchen. "Maybe we should name her Pancake." I joked. We still hadn't figured out what we were going to name her.

Logan laughed, "Sounds like a stripper name."

I sighed dramatically, "We are never going to have a name for this poor girl."

"We'll figure it out." He smiled reassuringly. "You know, I love it when you stay over but we are going to eventually turn that room into a nursery."

I generally liked to avoid the topic. I wasn't as confident as Logan that Amadeus could cure us. Plus that meant he would insist on my sleeping in his bed and I couldn't do that. I didn't even like to go in that room.

"Has Amadeus called?" I asked.

"Not yet but it is still early." Logan reassured me, "What are your plans for today?"

"I have to stop by Joshua's and I'll have to show up at work at some point, but if Amadeus calls you I want to know and we can head over right away."

Logan loaded a plate with pancakes for me, "I promise."

I sat down at the table and began to dig into the pancakes, "What are your plans?"

"Oh you know, save the planet. The usual." Logan smirked, he eyed me in a way that made my cheeks flush. "Once we figure out this virus thing, you gotta stop wearing that in the mornings or I'll never let you go to work."

I looked down at my attire. I was in one of Logan's overgrown shirts. I seem to be expanding overnight but hadn't had a chance or the money for a new wardrobe so this shirt had become my sleep shirt lately. I didn't find anything particularly alluring about it, but then again I wasn't male. "What would you rather me wear? A loose turtleneck and sweatpants?"

Logan shook his head emphatically, "No this is fine." He grinned.

"I should go." I reluctantly ate my last bite of pancakes, "Can I take the extras to Joshua? I'm sure he'd love them."

Logan nodded, "You know I can drop them off for you. You are already late for work."

I groaned, "You know, I need to corrupt you more."

"Once the virus is taken care of, you can corrupt me all you want." Logan winked.

I laughed and got up from the table to get ready. This felt right, this semi normal life. Breakfast with Logan, I could definitely get used to breakfast with Logan. I made my way on my motorcycle to work. Since Logan was convinced that actual bicycling would be too much for the baby, I was stuck doing dispatch behind the desk with Normal. It wasn't horrible but I was itching for my regular job back.

"You're late Max." Normal reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes, "Just hand me the list of packages that need to get out."

Normal looked me over and grudgingly handed me the clipboard of package numbers, "You sure you're not having twins?"

"Shut up, Normal. I don't have bigger clothes yet." I growled.

"Yeah, that and my home girl didn't have a single ounce of fat on her, so any extra weight seems like more." Cindy defended.

"Thanks, Boo." I smiled and looked over my clipboard, handing her a package, "Here's one for you in Sector 12. I know how you love it over there."

"Oh yeah, there are some fine ass females in Sector 12." Original Cindy beamed.

"You are welcome." I grinned at her.

The day carried on in much the same fashion. I didn't know what Normal complained about so much, no one ever said no to me. Maybe it was because they liked me, or maybe it was because they knew I could kick their ass. Either way, Jam Pony had never ran so well. It was almost six before my pager went off.

"Logan it's me. Did you hear anything?" My heart was racing so loudly that I could barely hear Logan over the phone.

"_Dr. Amadeus called. He thinks he's figured it out."_ The words barely had time to register before I hung up and made my way to my motorcycle.

"Normal, I have a doctor's appointment, I gotta go." I didn't even wait long enough for Normal to argue with me before I was out of the door.

I pulled in front of Amadeus' building at about the same time that Logan did. The look in his eyes mirrored mine. Excitement, wariness, anticipation all rolled into one. We didn't say anything to each other as we made our way up the stairs and into his lab.

"There is the lovely couple!" Amadeus beamed, "Alright, I'm sure you don't want to chat. So I'll just cut to the chase. I have created an antigen based off of the babies DNA. Now I have tested it against the samples you left me and it seems to be working. We'll inject you, Cindy, and hopefully the combination of your heightened hormones from the pregnancy should aid in letting your body accept the change. We'll inject you tonight and then I will have you come back in the morning to see if it worked, and that should be it."

"Wait, wait, you're injecting my…. My…" He seemed to fumble with words; part of me hoped that he was fumbling with the word 'wife', "You're going to inject her? She's pregnant."

"It won't harm her or the child, even if it doesn't work. That is a guarantee." Amadeus said confidently.

"And we have to wait til morning to see if it worked?" I asked grumpily.

"We waited five months for this, we can wait another night." Logan looked at me with a smile.

"Let's do this bitch." I grinned.

The ride home was unbearable. You could have cut the tension with a knife. We were so close to a cure. We had dinner in silence and before I knew it I was laying in the bed in the guest bedroom, with Logan leaning against the doorframe, watching me like he had done every night that I stayed over.

"So tomorrow is the big day." I smiled.

"I just don't… I just don't want us to get our hopes up." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should name her Hope. Seems like that is what we are betting on here."

"That's not a bad idea. We'll add it to the list." Logan smiled, "Try to get some sleep though, it'll help the time go by faster."

**A/N: What will the outcome be? Let me know what you think! I can hopefully add the next chapter sometime soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that took SO long to upload, it's been insane in my life right now! But here it finally is! Got some exciting chapters up my sleeve, or at least exciting for me!**

Amadeus looked at the telescope for hours. I could have sworn time had stopped just for this moment. My future was riding on what Amadeus said next. I paced the room impatiently while Logan just stood paralyzed.

"Can't you find out any faster?" I begged.

Logan let out a groan that let me know he was feeling the same way. I wanted to scream. I hardly slept the entire night, wondering what was going to happen.

Finally, Amadeus resurfaced with a grin on his face. "I did it." He sounded baffled, and quite pleased with himself. "The virus is gone. I actually did it."

One look from Logan and I threw my hands around him and kissed him. Logan pulled back with pure joy in his eyes. He looked to Amadeus, "You have no idea how thankful we are."

I peeled myself off of Logan and kissed Amadeus on the cheek and hugged him, "Thank you so so much!"

Logan pulled the money we owed him out of his jacket and handed it to him. The moment he did, I grabbed him, "Let's go."

Logan laughed at my urgency but didn't argue. In an instant we were out of the room and down the stairs, stopping intermittently to kiss.

The moment he shut the door to his apartment, I shoved him against it, pulling his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. Logan groaned but pulled away, "Max." I fused his lips to mine but he pulled back again, "Max, stop."

I moaned, reluctantly pulling away. "What is it?"

Logan smiled, "As much as I would love to do _this_, there is something I would like to do more."

"And that would be?" I asked frustrated.

"Come here." He smiled and led me towards his bedroom and gently pulling me onto the bed with him. I didn't see how this was any different than my plans but I just went with it. He pulled my shirt up off my stomach and gently laid his fingers across the swell of my stomach. I gasped at the contact. He brushed his lips against me.

"Hello little girl. I'm your father." He whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh, "She's heard your voice before."

"Yeah but now I can feel her, kiss her." He whispered against my skin. "I love you, Max."

"I love you, Logan." I beamed, I pulled him up to face level and kissed him gently on the lips.

The doorbell rang and Logan pulled away, "Just leave it." I begged.

He laughed, kissing me quickly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

I laid on the bed waiting for him to return.

"_Bitsy, this isn't a good time."_ Logan's strained voice echoed through the halls.

"_Please Logan."_ A female voice begged. I pushed myself off the bed, readjusting my shirt and walked to the door.

There was a woman in a suit with cropped blonde hair, holding a girl that I assumed was around four that had long blonde pigtails. The woman looked up noticing me. "Who's your friend?"

Logan looked uncomfortable, "This is Max. Max, this is my cousin Bitsy."

Obviously he hadn't told them about our… situation. I couldn't blame him.

"Max? From that wedding awhile back?" She asked.

I nodded, "The very same."

She eyed Logan and me, especially my stomach. There was an awkward silence as I could see that she was working it out. I didn't know what to say and apparently neither did she.

"Listen Bitsy, I haven't exactly told everyone about it yet." Logan said awkwardly.

She shook her head, "You're secret is safe with me, as long as you watch Britney for me."

"We're kinda in the middle of something here. You have no idea what's been going on." Logan groaned.

"Whatever Logan just do me this favor please?" Bitsy begged.

"Logan," I rested my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay really."

Bitsy set Britney down. "I'll be back for her in a few hours. Thank you so much, Max."

"No problem." I answered as she headed out the door.

Logan set her up in the living room with some of the toys that Bitsy had left with us. Logan and I stood back and watched as she entertained herself. Logan placed his hand on my stomach. I looked at him and couldn't help but beam and the radiance on his face.

"Are you married?" Britney asked, looking at us both curiously.

Logan regretfully removed his hand from my stomach and cleared his throat. "Umm, no we're not."

"Is that your baby?" Britney looked slightly confused.

"Yes, it is." Logan answered, still looking uncomfortable. I knew that Logan wasn't embarrassed about me or our child but the feminine part of me was slightly offended. I moved away from Logan to sit next Britney on the floor.

"I like your hair. I hate my yellow hair." Britney complained.

I laughed, "I always wanted yellow hair when I was little. It's like sunshine."

"Uncle Logan what do you think?"

"Yeah Uncle Logan? Which hair do you like better?" I asked him mockingly.

"Blondes of course." Logan winked at me, kissing her on the head.

"No wonder you didn't marry him, Max. He doesn't like your hair." Britney said.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Logan looked at me motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. I shook my head, motioning to Britney. He sighed, "Hey Britney, you hungry?"

"Yes!" She replied happily.

"Max, will you help me in the kitchen?" Logan suggested.

I followed him into the kitchen. Logan pulled me close, kissing my forehead. I pulled away and crossed my arms over my stomach. Logan nodded, seeming to understand that I was upset.

"Max, come on. Don't be upset. You know things aren't good between my family and me. I haven't told them yet because of everything. With the virus we couldn't exactly have a normal relationship. They would suspect. I was going to tell them now that we're cured… I just… You being pregnant with my child would mean that they would want to be part of our lives and we have too much going on for them to poking into our lives."

"I get it, I really do. It's just… what do we do now Logan? We are in completely new ground here, and I don't know, it scares me." I admitted. "My whole life I have been trained as a soldier and I guess a part of me still feels it in my bones. I hate not going on your Eye's Only missions. I feel useless behind Normal's desk and then sitting around here all day. All I have ever wanted was a normal life but now that I have one, I don't know how to live it. I don't want Aimes to get our daughter. I'm scared Logan. I'm scared I'm going to end up like Tinga."

Logan pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You'll move in here with me like we talked about. You can start doing your normal job again. You can even help me with Eye's Only, but nothing nearly as dangerous. We are going to have a daughter, Max. The product of that beautiful, magnificent night is growing inside of you and I am going to protect you and her with everything I have. It's scary, but we've got this."

The day went by quickly. I would have been content just sitting on the couch and watching Logan and Britney interact. Seeing him with her made me realize just how much I loved him. I knew for a long time that I loved him but suddenly it hit me just how much. Logan and I would probably never have a normal life but I was going to do whatever I had to do to make this work.

Logan's phone went off, and by the sound of it, it had something to do with Eyes Only. He looked at me with those eyes and I knew that he had to go. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. We've been looking after this trail for a long time now."

I nodded, "It's okay, Bitsy should be here soon."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Logan kissed me and headed out the door.

I was right, it was only half an hour before Bitsy showed up.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Bitsy said helping me pick up her toys. I was beginning to think that out of all of Logan's relatives, I could like her the best.

"She was perfect, smart as a whip that one. Wouldn't let Logan get away with anything." I laughed thinking about our conversation about hair color.

Bitsy laughed, "I think she takes after Logan. Goodness knows that her father and I were never that smart. She loves Logan."

I nodded, putting the last of the toys into the bag. Britney was fast asleep on the couch after I had read her a story, "Logan loves her."

"He'll be a good father you know?" Bitsy smiled and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Five months." I couldn't help but beam, something about this baby made everything seem a little bit brighter. Suddenly I wasn't that grumpy sarcastic girl anymore.

"Boy or girl?" She laughed gently, the laugh of a woman who has been there.

"Girl." I grabbed Britney's shoes and handed them to her. "Logan's sorry he had to leave so suddenly, his friend needed a ride."

She waved me off, "I trust her with you. Have you come up with any names yet?"

"Not yet, things have been kinda… complicated lately. It's only been a few days since we found out."

Bitsy nodded, "Logan leads a pretty complicated life, but then again, you probably know more about it than any of us. But you need to know to despite all the walls he puts up and all the things you two have no doubt been through, he will take good care of you and your little one. He's always wanted to be a father and the way he looks at you…" she shook her head, "I wish my husband looked at me that way."

She gently picked Britney up off the couch, "If you need anything for the nursery, we still have some of Britney's things you can have."

"We'll let you know." I smiled and waved them goodbye.

It wasn't long before I got restless. Spending nights here with Logan was one thing, especially now that we were cured. I still couldn't believe that we were cured. First Britney shows up and now Eye's only stuff, it was like things really were back to normal… Our version of normal at least. We could touch and be together but once again it wasn't the right time. How is it possible that after two years of everything that we've been through we still couldn't be together.

Logan still wasn't home when the lights shut off, thanks to Seattle's famous brown out. Thankfully Logan always kept the candles strategically placed around the house for such events. I had just finished lighting the last candle when I heard the door open. I made my way quickly to the door, glad to see Logan safe and in one piece. I made up the distance between us and quickly resumed my plans from earlier this morning, but Logan pushed me back.

"Max, please don't." He looked at me with a smile, "I don't want this to be a quickie."

"We've already done it, so why can't it be?" I winked at him.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, and I hate myself for that." I looked at him in confusion. It was the best night of my life and he hated it. I subconsciously took a step back. "Don't look at me like that. I just hate that I let my hormones just take over that night. Our first time shouldn't have just been some quickie, Max. You deserved for it to be perfect. I hate myself for not making it perfect."

I put my hand on his cheek, making him look at me, "I was with you, that's all I needed. You have no reason to be ashamed, Logan." I gave him a small chaste kiss.

Something that I said must have struck a chord and his face went from tormented to the smile that I loved so much. The smile that made me melt. "I have a little something for you."

**A/N: Most of you will remember Bitsy and Britney from the episode "Gill Girl". I love this episode, don't ask me why. I love seeing Logan with Britney, it kind of inspired this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter so far, so let me know what you think! This is the product of me watching too many Max/Logan youtube videos. Finally after everything that they have been through over the last 2+ years, Max and Logan can **_**finally**_** put words to their emotions.**

"I have a little something for you." Logan said with a determined smile, one that was slightly nervous.

I raised an eyebrow as he handed me a box, "A present?"

"Open it." He beamed.

I did as I was told, though nothing could have prepared me for the contents of that box. "Oh Logan… I can't accept this."

"She would have wanted you to have it." He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Help me put it on?" My voice cracked with the emotion of the gift I was just given. I pulled my hair out of the way as he put his mother's locket around my neck. It seemed like a lifetime since I had stolen this back for him from his Aunt Margo. Out of everything that Logan owned, this locket was his most prized possession.

I ran my fingers over the chain, the weight of it feeling so right against my skin. I didn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Max, we live in a kick or be kicked in the ass world. I can't promise what tomorrow will hold. I can't promise that I will be easy to live with. I can't promise you a lot of things. But there is one promise that I intend to keep until my dying breath. In those days that I just sat on my sofa because it hurt too much to move, all I could think about was the possibility that you might still be out there. I promised myself that if I ever found you, if whatever god was listening brought you back to me, I would make you mine. I would never let you go. I would love you the way you deserved. I would spend the rest of my life making you happy." A tear streamed down his cheeks that matched the ones that were now streaming quickly down my own cheeks. "Do you remember our anniversary? We've been through hell and back since then. Will you look at us!"

I smiled, remembering that's what he said almost a year ago. "Pathetic.

"Hopeless."

"Lucky we hooked up."

This time instead of saying happy anniversary, "I love you, Max. That is what I should have said that night. That is what I am _going_ to say to you every night for as long as I live."

Logan pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He kissed me like I had dreamt he would kiss me for two years now. It was slow and full of a passion that only Logan could have. We didn't rush anything. We were content to at last be in each other's arms, to feel his lips move gently against my own. Logan was right, we had been to hell and back but at the same time it felt like we were back at that night. This time there was no one to interrupt us. For the moment our lives were safe. The outside world didn't matter, all that mattered was the locket around my neck, our daughter inside my stomach, and the man I loved more than anything in the world, holding me.

We made love that night and it was perfect, just like Logan had wanted it to be. I fell asleep in his arms, in our bed and for once in my life I was content. My life couldn't have gotten any more perfect than it was in that moment.

**A/N: Still trying to decide what to name our beautiful baby girl, any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to orient myself with where I was. The sun filled the room with a brightness that indicated it was at least nine in the morning. The second thing I noticed was that I was alone in Logan's bed. The previous day's events came flooding back: the cure, Britney and Bitsy, the locket, and the sex. Our clothes were discarded all around the bedroom but I didn't bother with them, they didn't fit anyways. I pulled the sheet around me and headed out of the room in search of the love of my life, Logan Cale.

I found him exactly where I thought I was going to him, in the kitchen. He must have heard me because he turned around with a smile that soon faded to a smirk that was less than innocent. He closed the distance between us quickly. "You are going to be the death of me." He moaned.

"None of my clothes really fit me anymore. I've been putting off buying new clothes." I tried to explain but the heat of having him so close was making it hard to think.

"You have never looked so incredibly sexy as you do now." Logan's voice came out deep and husky, lighting a fire in me that only he could extinguish. He fused his lips to mine, his hands lacing through my already tousled hair. He moved my arms, which were holding up the sheet and let it fall. He pulled back to look at me and moaned.

I grabbed his arms and yanked him to me, needing him. All of him. I could feel his aching hardness pressed against me, making me moan. In one swift motion he lifted me onto the counter and continued his ministrations. The phone began to ring but this time we both ignored it.

"_Hey Logan, and probably Max, umm…okay don't hate me. It wasn't my fault. Britney may have… kinda… told mom about the baby this morning when we visited. I'm so so sorry guys, but from the sounds of it she's trying to arrange a brunch for tomorrow for you guys. Again I'm so sorry. Call me."_ Bitsy's voice echoed through the house.

"Damn it." Logan grumbled against my neck.

"Cats out of the bag now." I managed to speak through labored breaths. I pulled away from him to clear my head , "We would have had to tell them anyways, right?"

Logan was either unsure or had a foggy head as well because he simply nodded. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Saying the words seemed to wake him up, "I just wish they'd lose my number." He joked.

I smiled, "Well since that isn't going to happen anytime soon, we should probably come up with a plan."

He smirked, "I have a perfectly good plan." He leaned in and sucked on my earlobe, causing a gasp to escape my mouth.

"That's… not… what I…meant." His motions were heating my body despite the cold temperature of the room. Even with all the touching we had done in the past twenty-fours hours, I couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin on mine.

The phone began to ring again. Logan sighed and dropped his head on my shoulder. "Don't they know I'm busy." He grumbled but pulled away to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered informally. His face fell, "Yes, Aunt Margo, it's Logan. I know I should identify myself when I answer." He turned away from me and turned his attention to whatever it was we had been neglecting. Omelets, from the smell of it. I tuned my hearing to pick up what Aunt Margo was saying on the phone.

"_Bitsy and I were just talking about how much we miss you, Max, and that beautiful baby girl of yours."_ I bit back a laugh. Aunt Margo would hate to have everyone know that she had been completely left in the dark about something as big as this, so she was pretending that she had known about it all along, even to Logan. Although I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"It has been awhile." Logan grumbled, sliding the eggs onto a plate. I took the opportunity to slide off the counter and wrap the sheet back around me, tucking the end in so I could use both of my hands.

"_Exactly, it's utterly repulsive that it has been so long. I even forget how far along our lovely Max is." _She gave off an airy laugh that I remembered all too well as her fake laugh.

"Five months." Logan quipped, adding what looked like cheese to the eggs.

"_Of course she is, how silly of me to forget. If you are free, you are welcome to family brunch tomorrow at ten."_

"Well, Margo, you see I don't think-" Logan started, but she, of course, interrupted him.

"_Excellent." _I could hear how pleased she was with herself over the phone, "_Meal starts at ten thirty, we will be expecting you at ten. Give our love to Max." _With that she promptly hung up.

"If Daphne shows up, I'll drop kick her, baby or no baby." I added to lighten the situation.

Logan turned and gave me a small smile, "I should have guessed you were listening." He set our plates down on the table and motioned for me to join him, "We don't have to go, I can blame it on bad morning sickness."

I took a bite and reveled in how great of a cook he was, "My morning sickness stopped two months ago. As dim as your Aunt is, she would know that."

He fiddled with his fork, "Still, we don't have to go."

"Logan, as much as I don't want to go and spend all day with those people, we have to meet with them all at some point." He nodded absently, "Unless there is a reason you don't want them to see me."

Logan's eyes shot up, "Oh Max, it's nothing like that. I just… those people drive me insane. I don't want them to be part of our world. Our baby's world."

"Just because we are having a baby doesn't mean they will be more involved in our lives. It's one day Logan." I tried to smile to make him see that it was really okay.

"If you're sure…" Logan trailed off.

"I am, but there is one condition." He raised an eyebrow, "I can't go dressed like this because, if you haven't noticed, your Little One is making it significantly harder to get dressed. I've been wearing baggy jackets and my jeans unbuttoned all week."

Logan laughed, "That's fine, we'll go shopping once you finish your breakfast.

"Umm… I can't go in there." I said mortified as we pulled into a posh, expensive looking shop.

"Why not?" Logan looked at me questioningly.

I looked at him incredulously and motioned to my clothes. Since nothing fit me at all anymore, I had settled on a huge sweater of Logan's that was old and swam on me and my baggiest pair of jeans completely unzipped.

Logan sighed, "I know you aren't exactly dressed for it and that this isn't your style, but we need to get a nice outfit for tomorrow. My Aunt would kill me if you were in anything less than the latest and most expensive styles. _An unfit father._" The last part he said in perfect imitation of his aunt. I wondered if he was worried about being a good father, and if the look on his face was any indication, I would say yes.

I placed my hand on his, the electricity of our touch still shot through my veins, "You are going to be a great father. Now let's go make me Cale Brunch worthy." I smiled reassuringly.

As I had expected, the sales woman looked at me as if I was vermin that had to be exterminated as soon as possible, but when she was Logan her face changed. I knew for a fact that Logan had probably never entered this store before but in this woman's circle his face was no doubt famous. I sometimes had to remind myself that the love of my life, father of my child, Eyes Only, was also a socialite. I was in love with Batman. I couldn't help but giggle at the pre-pulse reference. Logan looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head.

"Mr. Cale, how delightful, what can I help you and your-" She paused, searching between us for the proper word but must have thought differently, "How can I help you today?"

"We umm…" He looked at me for help, "Well she needs-"

I cut him off, "I was able to wear my regular clothes up until last week and all of the sudden I exploded over night." I held the bottom and top of my stomach, making my large belly stand out from the baggy fabric of Logan's sweater, "I've been in denial all week about losing all my favorite clothes all week but finally Logan convinced me that it was time. You know us girls and clothes."

The woman giggled, "I was the same way. I assure you that we have some great items in this season that will no doubt be excellent clothes to lay you over until you are back to your normal size. Let's get you out of those clothes and see what we are working with."

She lead the way to the biggest dressing rooms I had ever seen. I was shocked that I was able to play the part as well as I had, I was beginning to think that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. She motioned for Logan to sit on a plush seat outside of the dressing room.

"Here put this on." She handed me a long silk robe and walked out of the room, giving me privacy to change. "So is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" she asked me through the door.

I slid the robe on quickly and opened the door back up, "We have a brunch with the Cale's tomorrow so that is my top concern right now."

The woman nodded with determination as though she had just received a vital mission, "I know just the thing." She motioned to the table of sparkling water by Logan's chair, "You relax and enjoy some water while I go gather some items for you."

I barely had enough time to register that she was gone before she returned with a handful of clothes. We seemed to try items on for hours. Whether it was just my frustration with having to try on clothes that I would never wear normally or the fact that I was nearly six months pregnant and more hormonal than ever, I wanted to shove her clothes down her throat.

"I think that would be the best for tomorrow." The woman nodded, happy with herself, "It really is too bad that it's spring in Seattle. A nice floral dress would have been divine but with the rain, this is your best option."

I looked to Logan for approval. I was in black dress pants, which I was actually in love with. Mostly because it was the first pair of pants that I had worn in a month that wasn't three sizes too small. The sweater wasn't my favorite, but I would just have to bear it. It was a soft pink cashmere sweater. I admit, it felt like heaven and made me look every bit as sophisticated as I needed to for tomorrow. The v-neck in it perfectly framed the locket. I made a mental note not to wear it tomorrow. They had me in tall strappy heals that, if I hadn't been a genetically charged human, I was positive would have killed me.

"You look beautiful." Logan said in awe. I felt myself blush, turning back around and looking at myself in the mirror again, "We'll take all of it, even those other pieces you liked."

I turned to Logan in shock. The ten plus items we had chosen between would total at least two thousand dollars. "Excellent. I'll start ringing you up if you want to choose something else to put on so you won't ruin those."

As soon as she was out of earshot I pulled Logan to me, "Are you out of your mind? I'll never wear those, not at Jam Pony."

Logan shrugged, smiling, "It's perfectly fine, Max. You can wear whenever you want. I want you to have them, you looked beautiful. We can get you some normal clothes as well."

"You're insane." I shook my head.

He wrapped his arm around me, "I promised to take care of you and this is me taking care of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get to! I had to rearrange chapter 10 and 11 so please reread 10, I accidently put up 11 twice so it should all be figured out!**

Aunt Margo's house was the biggest house I had seen in a while. The handful of cars in the drive clued me into what I was going to expect inside, lots of rich people. I idly wondered which car belonged to Bitsy, but the thought quickly left me when I saw Logan getting into his wheelchair.

He noticed my look, "They don't know about the bionic legs yet. One major life change at a time." He smiled nodding to my stomach. With the right clothes on I looked properly pregnant. I was wearing the outfit that the sales woman had picked out and had added a loose braid to pull the outfit together and pass off as a socialite. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You're just saying that because I am having your baby." I replied sarcastically, rubbing my stomach, which at this point had become a constant habit.

"That's one of the reasons." He smiled, "I love seeing your stomach like this."

"Huge?" I laughed.

"Swollen with my child." Leave it Logan to make the word _swollen_ sound romantic. "Especially now that I can really see it. No more baggy clothes for you ever." He rolled close to me and rubbed my stomach, something that I hoped would become a habit for him too. "I like to see our daughter, our Sam."

"Melody." I corrected him jokingly. We still couldn't agree on a name.

He kissed my belly button, "I love you, Little One." I could feel her kick and beamed at Logan.

"She loves you too."

I was completely content to just stand outside the house and do this all day. It was only the third day since we had been cured and we had been busy with shopping and Britney for the majority of that time. I wondered if we would ever just get an entire day to ourselves. Reluctantly we pulled ourselves away and walked towards the house.

We had barely ringed the doorbell before Aunt Margo yanked the door open. "Logan! Max!" She enveloped us both in a tight hug, "Oh Max, you look more beautiful than ever! You are positively glowing. Let me tell you, I didn't look nearly as good as you when I was pregnant!"

I put on my best smile, trying to play the part, "Oh, Margo, I bet you were the loveliest pregnant mother!"

She waved me off, "You are too kind. Now come in before it starts to rain on you."

We entered the impressive house only to be greeted by at least ten family members, whose names I forgot the moment they were said. They all _ooh_-ed and _ahh_-ed over my stomach, each pretending that they had known about the pregnancy since day one. Thankfully Bitsy was there and fielded off most of the questions.

"Max!" I heard Britney's small voice above the cacophony before I saw her tiny body running toward me and hugging my leg tightly. "Is the baby bigger?" She eyed my stomach cautiously.

Logan picked her up, "It is bigger. Are you bigger?"

Now that the conversation had switched to a less juicy topic the noise died down as we all filed into the dining room. There was an impressive table set up with just about any brunch food you could think of. My stomach rumbled and I hoped no one could hear it. This baby was making me eat just about everyone out of house and home. Once we were seated the questions started again, tenfold.

"When are you due, darling?" A very portly woman asked, spearing a watermelon. I wondered who they had to bribe to get watermelon.

"September 19th." I tried to keep my answers short.

"She'll come early." The portly woman warned me, "Every Cale has."

"What are you going to name her?" Bitsy asked with a kind smile.

"We haven't found one that stands out to us yet." Logan explained, handing me a quiche.

"Well it needs to be a strong name. Cale's all have strong names." The portly woman peeped. I was already seeing a pattern with this woman. She had answers to everything and if you didn't believe it just ask her. Logan merely nodded; apparently he was already used to this behavior.

"Well Logan," A particularly dull looking man turned to Logan, clearing his throat, "Let me ask the question we all want to know the answer to. Are you going to marry this woman or you going be modern where anything goes and there are no rules and completely besmirch our family name?"

There was a chorus of gasps and sighs around the table. Bitsy looked at me with sorry eyes. "That's none of our business, Luther." She defended.

"It better damn well be my business. The Cale's have had a clean slate for generations and now this _writer," _He spit the word, I could only imagine what his opinion would be of Logan if he knew what he really did, "is going to go and ruin it all to get back at us for giving him exactly what every other low life on the street would beg for. Don't get me wrong Max, you seem like a lovely girl, but this just isn't right."

I was in a state of complete shock, but unfortunately Logan wasn't. He wheeled away from the table and stormed out the room, disappearing out of the dining room. I went to stand but Bitsy put her hand on mine. "I got this."

I hated that she left me to the sharks. No one looked at me, instead they looked everywhere except at me. Time ticked by with only the sound of silverware on plates to break the silence. Eventually Logan wheeled back in, Bitsy following back in.

The rest of the meal was held in the same silence. Logan didn't even come up with an excuse, just stated that we had to leave as soon as the last plate was emptied. No one said anything but simply nodded. Bitsy attempted to talk to Logan but he avoided her and rolled right out the door.

"I'm sorry." I said once we pulled out of the driveway, lightly rubbing his leg to try to soothe him.

He nodded tensely, keeping his eyes on the road. Part of me wanted to yell at him for ignoring me, but I reminded myself that he just needed to cool off.

"Are you mad that I haven't proposed?" He finally broke the silence after several minutes.

"No." I said simply.

He looked at me, trying to read my expression, "Really?" All at once Logan Cale, Eyes Only, look as insecure as a teenager.

"For now I am satisfied with this." Now that we were away from Margo's prying eyes, I pulled the locket out of my pocket and placed it back around my neck. I saw Logan's eyes soften. "We've gone through so much, and have only had three days at a real relationship. I think we should wait at least a week before we starting planning our wedding." I teased.

"Max, I want to marry you." He looked at me seriously, "But you are right, we need more time to figure out how a relationship between us works now before we start planning a wedding."

He words made me soar. I could tell from his actions before that he had thought about marrying me, but to hear the words come from him was incredible. "I want to marry you too."

My honesty shocked us both. He looked at me with the biggest smile I had seen since he had found out I was pregnant. He took one hand off the wheel and held my hand tight. We rode the rest of the way home in silence, blissful silence.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I cannot express how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update this story. I had the greatest writer's block I think anyone could have, but last night I got a review from MyaSarae and it suddenly all come to me about how I should continue this. So thank you MyaSarae for reminding me that "Little One" needed to be worked on!

"I'm going to ruin these." I shook my head as I pulled on the least fancy outfit we had purchased. I was once again running late for work and I completely blame Logan for that. I looked up at him, propped against the headboard, grinning wildly.

"Come over here and I'll show you exactly how to properly ruin them." He smirked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Haven't you had enough of me already this morning?"

He shook his head, "I'll never get enough."

My face flushed as I slid a black sweater over my head, "Well sooner or later I am going to have to sleep in my own bed."

Logan's face fell slightly, "This could be your bed."

I stopped getting ready and looked at him. "You want me to move in?"

Logan smiled, "Well we established that we want to get married eventually, and you are having my baby, so I think it makes sense that you move in."

I beamed, "I would love to." I moved over to him quickly and kissed him. I reluctantly moved around before we ended up starting round three. "What is your plan for the day?"

"Oh just looking into some Eyes Only tips. Got a line about some thugs passing off major hallucinogenics as regular medication."

"Well if you need anything, let me know." I smiled, pulling on my shoes.

"You just keep you and our baby girl safe behind that desk today." Logan smiled.

"Well once I tell CIndy I'm moving out, she might kill me." I teased.

"We'll get the rest of your stuff this week." Logan laughed.

At Jam Pony, I drew a lot of attention in my five hundred dollar outfit. Even Cindy gushed over my protruding belly after she got over the initial shock of my clothing.

"Damn, you look great showing off that baby belly." She rubbed my stomach. "Who knew Max Guevera would make such a great momma."

I laughed, "I never thought I'd have a single maternal bone in my body."

CIndy shook her head, "The way you treated the girl in prison and the way you took care of your siblings, I knew you'd be great. I just figured you'd never stop running long enough to get down with a guy long enough to get knocked up."

I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. "Oh, by the way, I needed to tell you something."

Cindy looked at me with eyebrows raised, "Lay it on me, Boo."

I couldn't look her in the eye, "I'm moving into Logan's place."

The sound of laughter drew me to look at her, "It's about damn time." She hugged me.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" I heard Alec's voice before I saw him walk towards us, "Max, you look like an actually Lady."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get used to it. I plan on buying regular clothes soon. I don't fit into anything else."

"Letting yourself go, huh?" Alec said sarcastically.

I glared at him, "You are so hilarious. You know I am pregnant."

He gave me a rare genuine smile, "I also know that you're pregnant with a girl. Cindy told me. I am really happy for you, Max." He gave me a quick hug, "Can't wait to teach her everything I know."

"You ain't coming anywhere near her." CIndy teased.

Alec laughed and walked away to deliver a package.

Cindy turned to me with a mischievous grin, "Let's blaze. You need clothes and I need out here."

I was glad for her idea and turned to Normal, who thankfully hadn't been listening in on our conversation, "Yo, Normal, I have a doctors appointment and I need Cindy to take me so we'll be gone most of the day."

Normal grudgingly allowed us to go and I was grateful that he seemed to be terrified of pregnancy. Or at least mine.

"Here's a good place." Cindy led me into a run down store. I instantly stuck out like a sore thumb. It was funny to me that just days ago I felt the same but in the opposite situation.

I ran my hands through the clothes on the rack, feeling giddy in knowing that I could wear semi regular clothes again. CIndy went to work going through the racks and picking out several items of me to try on. While I was trying on a pair of jeans, Cindy knocked on the door.

"I got something else for you." I opened it to find Cindy holding up a cream lace negligé that made me blush.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Give Logan what he really wants to see you in." CIndy wriggled her eyebrows.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit large for those kinds of things." I rubbed my stomach, "Plus I had no problem giving him what he wanted this morning without that. Twice in fact."

Cindy grinned at me like she had never been so proud, "Then this will get you to three... or four."

I knew that I would be getting it whether I wanted to or not but I couldn't deny that I know had every desire to rush home and throw Logan against the wall and have my way with him. These pregnancy hormones made me feel as if every time I thought about Logan I was going into heat.

I tried to be nonchalant about my insisting that we finish shopping quickly but Cindy's grin told me that she knew exactly why I wanted to rush home. We ended up leaving with several pairs of pants, some shirts, a leather jacket, and of course, the lingerie.


	14. Chapter 14

"Holy shit." Logan gasped.

I laughed shakily between my own labored breaths. "You can say that again."

Logan laughed, tenderly stroking my thigh. After two hours and one thoroughly ruined piece of lingerie later, we had beat Cindy's goal. Five times in day. Damn, I love my pregnancy hormones.

I picked up what was left of the lingerie between two fingers and dangled it above me, "Well that lasted all of five minutes."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you more. A lot more. Once I sleep for a week or two." Logan said groggily.

I took a deep breath to steady my still pounding heart. A strong smell invaded my nose, one that I vaguely noticed when I came home but had ignored in the heat of passion.

"What's that smell?" I looked to Logan.

He looked confused for a moment before realization covered his features. He pulled me back towards him, "Don't worry about it. I'll explain later."

I sat up, suddenly alert, "Oh now I have to know."

Logan sighed, "Can't we just nap for awhile first?"

I groaned, "Logan."

He sat up slowly, "Any normal man would be dead by now."

"Have I killed you?" I teased.

"Yes," He laughed, "and what a way to go." He looked at me and sighed, "Fine, but only because I love you."

"And I love you." I kissed him and got out of bed quickly, dressing in an outfit I had just bought with Cindy.

Once Logan was dressed he looked at me with a grin, "Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips.

Logan laughed, "Just close them."

I followed his instructions and soon Logan was leading me out of the bedroom and into the rest of the house. Once we came to a stop the smell was strong enough for me to tell what it was.

"Paint." I murmured.

"Open your eyes." Logan said gently but I could hear the smile in his voice.

The sight was too much for me and I couldn't help but cry. I walked further into the room to be able to see everything. "Logan, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

The walls were painted grey with a strong undertone of purple with white trim and in the center of the wall across from the door sat the most beautiful crib I had ever seen. The dark wood perfectly accenting the purple bedding. The room had everything: dresser, rocking chair, and changing table. The thing that made my heart soar was the four white letters hanging above the crib.

"Hope." I read the word breathlessly.

"It's fitting don't you think?" Logan beamed.

I rubbed my hand on my stomach, feeling our Little One kick gently. I quickly grabbed Logan's hand, letting him feel her movement. We both reveled in the feeling of her moving so strongly for the first time. I saw a tear fall down Logan's cheek.

"I think she likes it." I didn't even bother to stop my tears from flowing freely. "How did you have time for all of this? It was a guest bedroom this morning."

"Joshua did the paint, though he wasn't convinced that only using one color was such a good idea. And Alec and Asha helped me set up the furniture. Just don't touch the walls, I don't think they are totally dry yet."

I was amazed at the effort they all went through for this surprise. "Well, Hope," I rubbed my stomach, "Our family may be a dysfunctional as they come but there is no denying that they love you."

Logan rubbed my stomach, "They love you as well."

I looked around us, taking it all in, "I think it is official, we are going to be parents."

Logan laughed, "It's just now official?"

"What if I'm a bad mother?" I let my vulnerability shine through.

"You are going to be an amazing mother. We'll figure this out together, just like we've gotten through everything else."

"Do you regret getting me pregnant? Even for the briefest moment?"

"Not for a single second. If it wasn't for Hope, you'd still have the virus and I don't think we could have survived that." Logan said honestly.

"We barely survived it WITH the baby." I gave him a sad laugh.

"That was the worst few months of my life."

"I genuinely thought it was for the best at the time."

"Being away from you is never for the best, in any situation." He said fervently.

"Well, it's a good thing we never have to feel that way again, isn't it?" I pulled him into a tender kiss, "The nursery is beautiful, Logan, I love it. I love you."


End file.
